


Self Magazine

by oneoneandone



Series: Subscription [2]
Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, Gen, Interviews
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:42:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27113473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneoneandone/pseuds/oneoneandone
Summary: Interview with Self Magazine
Series: Subscription [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979056
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Self Magazine

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt**   
>  _A-Rod announcing her pregnancy?_

**Self Magazine** : _It was announced just recently that Amy Rodriguez is pregnant with her second child and will likely miss the Olympics as a result. How has this affected the team?_

 **AM** : We’re all just so excited for her. We’re pretty much like sisters here, so it’s like getting a new niece or nephew any time one of us decides to have a baby.

 **KO** : Do you think they make squirrel onesies for infants?

 **MR** : I mean, it’s pretty cool. Babies are fun. Especially when you can give them back at the end of the day.

 **MP** : Moe passed on the official emergency call sheet Cap made for the team babysitter. She said that’s my job now. But it’s laminated, at least, so nobody’s bodily fluids will smudge up the ink. I think she was talking about the baby–I hope she was talking about the baby.

 **JE** : You wouldn’t believe how many voicemails I have from Chalupny telling me all about easy it is to turn a midfielder into a forward. 

**CR** : Do you know how many times I’ve lectured this team on the importance of keeping track of the cycle? The Olympics come the year _after_ the World Cup, not the year before. 

**AK** : I’m excited for her, but I keep having to remind Ash about the plan. World Cup. Olympics. Then baby. 

**SL** : Yesterday one of the newbies made a joke about the kid calling Cap “Grandma Rampone.” I think Sweet Baby Rose is still out running laps. 

**LH** : I’m just excited for the chance to be here. Does anyone know if Kling’s got a roommate yet in Portland?

 **HS** : My dear friend Carli Lloyd and I were just talking about babies the other day. She’s told Brian he has to wait. 

**BS** : I mean, sure, babies are cute. But have you seen how many kittens there are out there in need of a good home? 

**HO** : Look, as long as I get another kid to play peek-a-boo with during camp, I’m good.

 **AH** : <squeeing>

 **CR** : I mean, _seriously_ , it’s a fucking cycle. Year One–World Cup. Year Two–Olympics. Year Three–baby. Year Four–train your ass off. How hard is it to remember that? I made them each a laminated chart!


End file.
